Falling
by BaneFiction
Summary: Alec is out with Jace investigating a demon nest when something odd happens. This was a prompt that was requested from my blog. It may become a multi-chapter fic.


"Got the last one," Jace pulled his seraph blade out the now dissolving demon, "I win."

"It isn't a competition," Alec said hopping down the fire escape, "Uh, your butt is glowing."

Jace pulled his phone out of his pocket; Alec saw that it was from Clary. They recently had a baby and Clary was still healing. Alec guessed she needed something; "We have to go," Jace put his phone back in his back pocket, "Clary needs to sleep, the baby won't stop crying."

"That kid is really attached to you isn't he?" he asked his _parabatai _as they walked towards a main street to catch a taxi, Alec had been living with Magnus for about 4 years, he lived in the opposite direction of the Institute.

"How're you and Magnus? Have you asked him yet?" Jace looked down at Alec. For about 4 months, Alec had been trying to get the courage to ask Magnus if he wanted to adopt a kid. He was scared that it was too soon for Magnus, but he felt like they were ready.

"No," Alec sighed zipping up his hoodie, "I just…feel like it will scare him."

"Having a child is scary," Jace told him, "But there isn't a way to be ready for something like that. You just do it. I feel like-" Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and pulled out his sword, "-There's something following us."

Alec loaded his bow and turned, ahead he saw a dark figure leaned against the brick wall. It stood in once place, and Alec followed Jace slowly. The figure dropped to the ground, and Jace stood about a yard from it, "Hey," he said, "Are you alright?"

Small sobs came from it, Jace took a step forward and the blob sprang forward pushing Jace down hard on the filthy concrete, "Agh!" He hollered, slamming his sword through it. It split it in two. On part larger than the other.

The larger of the two, sword still intact ran off down the street, the smaller piece still crying, "Jace, it sounds like a child." Alec noted, reaching his hand out. Jace's eyes were following where the other one had fled, "Go follow that other one; I'll take care of this."

"Right," Jace said and ran down the alleyway. Alec noticed a bundle of dark hair coming from the smaller shape, and it was awkwardly crawling towards him. Two small hands with blue finger nails pushed past the blanket it was wrapped in, grabbing Alec's hand. Alec pushed back the rest of the cloth to reveal a filthy girl with the bluest eyes, they were almost electric.

"Hungie." It said with four teeth, "Hungie." Alec wasn't sure what to do, there was a small child grabbing his hand, "Foooo," she said softly.

"J-Jace!" Alec called out, "Hey, I found something!" Alec started panicking; the child crawled between his legs, grabbing his torso. She smelled like burning garbage, demons. Alec stood, and the child was latched onto him, rubbing her face into his stomach giggling.

"What the…?" Jace emerged the way he came, "Is that…"

"Yeah," Alec pulled the girl up by the arms; she smiled revealing a lot of teeth, only missing two, "I have no idea what to do." Her eyes shined at him, "What is a demon doing with a warlock child?"

"That demon was fast," Jace sighed kneeling down looking at the spot the demon was, "Too bad we couldn't find it and figure out why it had her."

Alec inspected her carefully. She seemed healthy all in all, except for a slight fever, "What should we do with her?" Alec picked her up and cradled her in his arms, she seemed to accept Alec well, "Should we take her to the Clave?"

There was a curve to Jace's lips, "I think you should take her home."

Alec's jaw dropped, "You are not serious."

"I am. What a perfect way to tell Magnus you want a child? Bring it to him."

"This child could be diseased," Alec frowned, "Tainted, or demonic. You can't just pick things up off the streets that demons lose, Jace."

"Alright," Jace looked down at the girl, "Say we take her to the Clave. They would sick the Silent Brothers on her instantly, terrifying her. If they can't figure it out, they would send her to the Spiral Labyrinth. Has Magnus told you what they do to people if they have abnormalities?"

Alec shivered, Jace was being a little dramatic, but all that chaos couldn't be good for a child, "I'll take her to Magnus, but I'm not going to keep her. Maybe he can figure out what she is before we result to calling the authorities."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," The two of them walked to the main street and hailed a taxi, the girl playing with one of the buckle loops on Alec's hunter gear. The driver looked at the girl like she was a freak.

Jace jumped out at Main St, "I'll call you tomorrow, tell me what Magnus says." He squeezed Alec's shoulder then slammed the door of the car.

Alec looked down at the bundle of dirt and rags as the care drove on, she just smiled at him, "Do you have a name?" He tried, seeing if she could speak at all.

"Meeeeh." She giggled tugging on another belt of his gear, "Gaaaaa." She grabbed Alec's right hand and turned it over revealing his clairvoyance rune. She kissed it and held it to her cheek, "Mehhgahhh." She said again.

For the entire ride into Brooklyn the girl just played with Alec's hand, tracing the rune there with her small fingers. Upon further inspection, he noticed that her nails were blue, actually blue and not painted. Magnus was going to flip.

The driver pulled up to Alec's apartment, he handed the driver a wad of bills and jumped out. He scooped up the little girl in his arms. She laughed and kissed his face then clapped, "Boofull."

"I wish I knew what you were saying." Alec sighed; he fished his keys out of his pocket awkwardly and made his way up the stairs. The door to their apartment was slightly open and gently music drifted out of it. He smelled food, remembering he hadn't eaten all day.

Taking a deep breath Alec nudged the door open with his boot, looking for Magnus. He hoped he could get the girl into the bathroom to clean her up before Magnus saw her, but he emerged from the hallway. He wore a knitted red sweater and tight denim jeans.

He dropped his jaw at the sight of Alec holding the girl, "Alexander…"

"Look, I can explain-"

"She's adorable!" He howled, "Where did you find her?!" He ran up to them, and grabbed the girl under her arms pulling her towards him "How old is she? Is she a warlock? Faerie? I swear you're a mind reader Alec."

"She's- wait what?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to adopt." Magnus smoothed back the girls' filthy hair, "She needs a bath. I got it, there's some food for you on the stove if you want it."

"Magnus, wait I-" But it was too late, Magnus was skipping down the hallway bouncing the girl on his hip. He closed the bathroom door and Alec was left alone.

…

The little girl sat on the toilet lid, looking up at Magnus thoughtfully, "What are you?" Magnus asked her, she smiled at him, "Are you a demon?" He asked. She just looked puzzled.

Magnus had to admit, the girl was filthy, but she was cute. Her blue almond shaped eyes almost seemed to glow and her dark hair set contrast to her pale skin, "Baaah?" She asked pointed to the tub, "Baaaaah?"

"Bath?"

She nodded and hopped down clumsily, reaching over the edge of the dub, "Baaah."

The girl wore tattered rags of some old overalls that she had clearly grown out of. Her hair was matted with dirt and demon ichor. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and pointed to the water valve of the tub, "Baaah." She said again.

Feeling sort of defeated, Magnus turned on the water. He picked up the girl and placed her on the tub. Cautiously, Magnus pulled the soiled clothes from her and placed her in the lukewarm water. She splashed and ran the water on her face, and soon the water was black.

Magnus drained it and ran more clean water, grabbing soap and lathering it in her hair and on her shoulders. As Magnus scrubbed more ichor from her skin he found a rune in the middle of her shoulder blades.

It was an angelic rune.

"A-Alec." He called towards the hallway, "Could you please come here?"

There were sounds of running and the bathroom door swung open, Alec was still chewing the curry Magnus made for him, "What is it?" he swallowed his food, "What's wrong?"

"Look." Magnus shifted the girl so her back was visible. Alec stared silently, in a bit of shock.

"She's a warlock isn't she?" He finally said, "How does she have a rune like that? She's too young to have that sort of rune."

"Alec, calm down." Magnus rinsed out the girls' hair, the cuffs of his shirt were damp, "There's no reason to freak out, where did you find this girl?"

"A demon had her." Alec explained sitting on the counter, "Jace and I have been investigating a string of massive demon sightings. Mundanes have been getting attacked lately. We thought we had rid the nest of its leader, but we ran into some human looking demon. It had her."

Magnus drained the water again and wrapped a towel the girl, her hair was so dark it was blueish. Carefully, Magnus pulled the girl into his arms. Her skin was pale porcelain. She was very thin, almost malnourished, "She's quite cute when she's not covered in demon goo."

"Oh really?" Alec slid off the counter and approached them; the girl grabbed Alec's runed hand and kissed it, "She's been doing that." He told Magnus, "I have no idea why."

"There's got to be more to her," Magnus stepped out of the bathroom and sat her at the dining room table, "I'm curious to know the last time she ate." Magnus served up some rice and vegetables on a plate."

When he sat in in front of her, she grabbed at the food, shoveling it into her mouth, "Good." She smiled at Magnus.

"How can we find out where she came from?" Alec continued eating his meal, "Or should we take her to the Clave?"

"That rune on her back says she belongs to the Nephilim," Magnus sat down next to the girl with glass of orange juice, "But she's obviously a warlock."

"How is it obvious?" Alec asked.

"Her eyes glow, Alec." Magnus said flatly.

The girl finished off her food, then leaned her head on the table. "Thank." She closed her eyes, "Thank."

"She doesn't speak very well," Alec picked up his plate along with the girls', "I'm guessing she's about two? Max would talk like crazy when he was two."

"I know of a way to figure out where she came from," Magnus crossed his legs and leaned forward, wiping a bit of rice off her face, "I'll just take a peek into her memories, it'll be simple. She's so young I doubt she can hide anything."

"Like what you did to Clary?"

"Sort of, only I won't be messing with them, just watching." He stood up and lifted the girl by her underarms and balanced her on his hip, "Would you like to see them with me?"

"You can do that?" Alec stood with him and brushed some the girls' long wavy hair out of her eyes.

Magnus smiled, "Of course I can."

…

Alec watched as Magnus drew a small symbol on his potions table in while chalk. The girl rested in Alec's arms, her head drooping to the side, Alec pulled her closer so her head nestled on his shoulder. She was very tired, "Will this work if she's falling asleep?"

"That's even better," Magnus said stepping back examining his drawing, "Her mind will be easier to access. Bring her over here, it's ready."

Gently Alec handed over the girl, and Magnus set her in the middle of the circle. The middle of it was completely blank, but there were several markings on the outer rings, "What do you need me to do?" Alec asked.

"Just give me your hand, and close your eyes," Magnus laced his fingers with Alec's, "Empty your thoughts so I can channel the images into your head." Alec did as he said, at least the best he could; clearing your head wasn't easy.

Suddenly, there was darkness, pure pitch darkness.

"…gan." Echoes attacked Alec's senses, "How could you possibly want that? She's a monster." A face came into focus; it was a young shadow hunter, her skin was covered in fresh runes. Her hair was a dark brown, and her eyes were the same shape as the girls', her skin was glistening with sweat. The woman was speaking to a blond man sitting in a small recliner.

They were in a hospital.

"She's my child," the woman said, "She may not be yours, but I still carried her in my body for nine months."

"She's that demons spawn," the man growled, "She's a disgrace to our people, we should smother her and say she died in while you were giving birth."

"Absolutely not!" She cried, "She's my daughter, if you loved me like you say you do, you would give her a chance." The man stood up and stormed out of the room, the woman turned her attention back to the girl, "I love you, don't forget that."

The scene changed again.

There were several toys in view, all of which were familiar to Alec, they were the types of toys he played with as a child, "Megan," Alec heard coming from afar, "Come here, come here!" The woman who called out to Megan was in view, she was reaching her arms to the girl. Slowly Megan started moving to her mother one small step a time, then there was a knock at the door.

The woman's face suddenly looked grim, and she picked up Megan and put her in the other room, "Sweetie, you have to be quiet." She told the girl, "Please, shh." Then she left.

Shouting erupted from where the woman went, and then there the house started shaking violently. Several hooded shapes, resembling Silent Brothers surrounded the girl.

Then the scene changed.

"Little girl," a cool voice said, "Your mother is dead now, what should I do with you?"

A man, very different from the one who was at the hospital, peered over Megan. His teeth were sharp and pointed at the ends. His eyes glowed an electric blue and his hair was a whitish blue. He held Megan away from his body, blood stained his white suit.

"I guess I'll have one of my servants keep you for now," He sighed and sat her down on the floor that was now seeped with blood as well. The man snapped his fingers and a dark figure appeared, he snatched up the girl.

Then darkness again.

When Alec snapped back into the real world, Magnus stood frozen his face painted in shock, "What's wrong?" Alec whispered. He knew what he saw, he understood this girls' past, but he didn't know what it meant.

"That girl is like me." Magnus muttered, "Her father is a prince of hell. Sammael."

"The Arch Angel of Death? Is that even possible?"

"I guess it is?" Magnus picked up the girl and cradled her, "Can we keep her?" he said, "Please? She's beautiful."

"I don't know Magnus," Alec ran his hands through his hair; "I think this has become a Clave matter."

"Let's just say, like, the Clave decides she's not connected to anything," Magnus headed out of his study with the girl and Alec followed, "Let's say Megan," he said her name firmly, "is without a home. Can she come to live with us? We'd make wonderful parents Alec, you would be the best father in the entire world."

"You think so?" Alec stood at the door for their guest room as Magnus tucked Megan into the extra bed, he waved his hand and a small stuffed cat appeared in the palm in his palm. He presented it before Megan and he grabbed it sluggishly, wrapping her small arms around it, "I'm not so sure."

Magnus turned his attention to Alec, his eyes sort of teary, "I want this," He said, "I want this with you. I never had much of family, and I can't imagine doing this with anyone other than you." He wrapped his arms around Alec and kissed his forehead, "You will make the best father."

"What do you think I could offer a child?" He leaned into Magnus, pulling his arms up his back. He took a deep breath, inhaling Magnus' smell. He always smelled like cologne, sandalwood and ash, "A warlock child at that."

"Do you remember Tessa?" He pulled Alec back and looked into his eyes, "Her mother was a Shadowhunter, unknowingly. She was able to fight along-side other Shadowhunters, and she saved a lot of lives," Magnus explained, "You can show that little girl the other side of herself. You have knowledge I can't show her. She'll need you as much as she'll need me."

Taking Magnus' hands in his own, Alec graced a small kiss to Magnus' lips. Out of all the people in his life, Magnus believed in him more than he felt he deserved, "We can try. I'll send a fire message to the Clave, I will tell them that we found this girl and you can tell them what we saw."

"If they need us to," Magnus pulled Alec back down the hallway and opened the door to their room. "I'll portal in Idris, we can represent her together."

"Let's do this." Alec said with resolve, "Let's fight for her."

…

"Wow that girl can eat," Magnus set another pancake on Megan's plate and poured syrup on it. She picked it up with her bare hands and sank her teeth into it, "I'll have to buy more groceries."

Alec took a sip of his coffee and said nothing. He was searching the newspapers for any sort of sighting of what he and Jace saw last night. So far he found nothing. Magnus sat down next to Megan and watched her. She looked at him warily as she shoved more pancake into her mouth, "Cat!" she cried out suddenly, "Cat!"

Chairman had just emerged from the fire escape, Megan pointed at him. His back arched and he hissed at her then ran back outside, "Doesn't like her, does he?" Alec said putting down the paper.

"Seems not," Magnus brushed her hair out of her eyes, "He's never really like kids, so I wouldn't take it personally."

There was a knock on the door, it made Magnus jump a little, "They didn't ring up." Magnus grumbled, "It must be the Clave." Unexpectedly, Magnus felt nervous. This girl was tied to something important, and he really didn't want her to be picked apart by the officials.

"Yeah," Alec stood and smoothed the fabric of his jeans, "Behave Magnus."

"I always behave."

Alec opened the door, and his father stood before him, along with some other members of the Conclave and a Silent Brother, "D-dad." Alec gasped, "Hey."

"Hello Alexander," he nodded, "I got your message, can you show me the girl?"

Alec moved over and let the crowd enter. Brother Jeremiah lowered his head and stayed in back of the group. Robert Lightwood's eyes fell to Magnus; he rolled his eyes and said nothing to him. He had accepted Magnus' role in Alec's life, it didn't mean he was particularly fond of him.

_That child, _Brother Jerimiah's voice filled Magnus' head, _She resembles the demon that killed the group of Silent Brothers that fled to Poland to assist a young Shadowhunter, Regina Frost._

Everyone turned their eyes to Brother Jerimiah, his hollowed eyes looked like pits of darkness, "We got a chance to look into her memories," Alec said straightening, "She was taken by a man who looks like her."

_Sammael, one of Princes of Hell._ Jerimiah's voice was making Magnus dizzy. _She should be taken by myself and examined. The Clave should decide what to do with her if she is a threat._

"And if she's not?" Magnus asked.

"Then we will find a suitable home for her." Robert said, his eyes landed on Alec, "Don't."

"Don't what?" Alec queried.

"You know what I'm talking about." He growled.

Alec lowered his head and balled his fists tightly, "Take the girl, dad."

Robert moved over to Megan and picked her up. She lifted one tiny hand and slapped Robert in the face. There was no way it could have hurt, but he looked shocked none the less.

Magnus wanted to laugh and praise the girl, but he knew it wasn't the time. The Clave turned their backs and were gone within moments, with Brother Jerimiah lingering in the door way, _I will do my best to make sure she's well taken care of. I can tell you care about the young warlock. _Then he turned away.

And just like that, Megan was gone

…

Alec stood before the steps of the Institute with Jace, "What if they kill her?"

"How did you get so attached to one girl overnight?" Jace looked down at his phone, checking for any sign that Clary had called for him.

"I uh," Alec looked down at his boots, "Magnus might want to adopt her."

Jace's eyes widened, "That girl is pretty special Alec, she's a daughter of one the Princes of hell."

"I understand that, but the way Magnus looks at her," he sat down on the stairs that lead to the door, "I can tell he sees a lot of himself in her. He feels like he needs to protect her, give her the best shot she can get."

"All from just looking?"

"Yeah," Alec breathed out, he wanted to make Magnus happy, "If he wants something, I'll do my best to get it. It's hard giving him what he doesn't have. He can literally buy whatever he wants, or get it with a spell. But a child like that, he deserves it."

"Well, you should know that no matter what, I'm on your side," Jace said somberly, kicking at a rock on the ground, "I think you will make a great father."

"Thanks Jace, it means a lot coming from you," Alec looked up at his _parabatai, _the sun in the sky sat behind his head, giving his golden hair a glow like a halo, "Let's get to the meeting, I don't think I can wait out here much longer.

…

_Magnus Bane, _A Silent Brother he was unfamiliar with stood before him, _Am I to understand you are here to see the child?_

"More here to observe, really," Magnus explained, "I'd like to be present during any sort rituals performed on her."

The Silent Brother paused, as if in thought, then he said; _Very well, then please follow me._

Magnus entered the Silent City, careful not to touch the walls. He never really was a fan of this place; he found it pretentious and redundant. Magnus was fonder of the idea that when he died, his ashes would be spread someplace beautiful, he didn't understand why Shadowhunters insisted on continuing to fight even after death.

After taking several flights of stairs down, the Silent Brother stood before a door. Magnus entered cautiously, aware that there might be a spell taking place on the other side.

Peeking through the door, he saw Megan sitting on a marble platform, small wooden toys surrounded her. At least the Silent Brothers were capable of entertaining a child. Megan looked up and saw Magnus, "Maaagusssss." She giggled, trying to climb down the block of stone, "Maguss!"

"No, no!" Magnus tried to ready a spell to catch her, but it was too late. She lost her grip and toppled over rolling onto her back. Magnus rushed to her, but she was just giggling.

"Maguuuus." She grabbed his hand and used it to help herself up, "Thank."

Magnus had to resist the urge to shake the girl, she was just too cute. Remembering Alec talking about how witchlight only lights in the paml of a Shadowhunter, he pulled out the stone Alec had given him and placed it into her hands. The stone shot several different colors into the dimly lit room, "You sure are special aren't you?" Magnus said placing his hand on her head.

_Indeed she is, _A voice rang inside his head, _She's quite unique, we're curious to see what sort of powers she has. _Magnus snapped his head towards the door, Brother Jerimiah stood before the two of them. His hood covered his face, but Megan grabbed Magnus sleeve and hid behind him, _Poor girl, she's terrified of us, she won't let us touch her._

"How does she retaliate?" Magnus asked.

_She screams… _Magnus never thought a Silent Brother could sound awkward, but this was it.

"Well," Magnus stood up and faced Brother Jerimiah, "Whatever you decided to do with her, I would like to be involved."

_We figured that was the reason of your appearance. There is no obligation of you observing, keeping her calm and witnessing this, we only ask that you don't interfere._

"Of course."

…

There were several Shadowhunters Alec had never seen before sitting around him, they had called conference in one of the many empty rooms of the New York Institute. Jace was to his left, and his father to his right. Jia Penhallow decided to make an appearance as well, and her daughter Aline sat next to her, "Now everyone," she prompted setting down a stack of papers she pulled from her bag, "The discovery of this warlock child is momentous, she's the first child of a Prince of hell since Tessa Gray."

The group of people looked at each other warily, "She's only a child," Jace said aloud, "We can raise her to be useful if she shows any signs of special powers."

"Powers that she can use against us," A pale girl with a round face muttered. Alec shot a dirty look at her, and she shot her gaze down, "I'm just saying, she could turn on us."

"Normally," Jia dismissed the girls' thoughts, "Since she is so young, we would find her a foster family with other warlocks, but she bears an angelic rune."

More whispers filled the room.

"I propose," Alec said finally, "That since she is of warlock and angelic origin, that I take her."

"What good would that do?" Robert grumbled.

"He's got Magnus," Jace tapped his fingers on the table, "And he's a great Shadowhunter, she would get both sides of what she is."

Alec was thankful for Jace then, what he was going to say didn't sound nearly as good, "That still doesn't change the fact that she was connected to the attack in Warsaw," Jia shook her head, "We lost many Silent Brothers in that attack."

"I saw what she saw during that." Alec recalled, "She was being protected by them."

"How do know now?" Aline spoke up, he face bright with interest.

"Magnus performed a spell," Alec explained as he was passed a piece of paper, there were images of several fallen Silent Brothers and scorch marks on their skin. He pushed it out of his view, "We were able to see into her mind, relive the memories of her life."

"And the attack was in her mind? Did you see anyone?" Jia pursed her lips together expectantly.

"We, well more-so Mangus, recognized Sammael." He said, "He acknowledged her as his child, and gave her to some demon to look after."

"What state did you find her in?" Robert asked.

"She was filthy," Alec said, "She was malnourished too, she still is."

"Well," Jia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "The Clave would have to ask Magnus if he would be willing to care for Megan while he try and track down Sammael."

"Speaking on his behalf, I can say he would have no problem whatsoever."

…

Magnus sat Megan down on the engraved circle that was etched into the stone floor, she looked around bewildered, "Colll." She said, "Colllll." She shivered.

Several Silent Brother's stepped into the circular room, they took their places on their perches. Magnus stood back; Megan didn't take her eyes off Magnus as he slowly backed away, "It'll be okay." He said to her reassuringly, "I'll be here."

The air in the room started to move, pushing Megan's hair in all directions. Her blue eyes started to glow like the headlights of a car, the Silent Brothers started to chant, their quiet whispers hung in the air like something sick.

Then Megan started to scream, big tears started to fall from her fluorescent eyes. She grabbed at her sides and fell over, the screams became louder and louder. She kicked her legs and thrashed around, the dust on the floor covered her face and arms.

Then the air halted, and Megan lay silent, "What did you do to her?" Magnus demanded looking to Brother Jerimiah, "What did you do?"

_Magnus, you become attached to people very easily. _He turned his pit-like eyes to Megan, _You may take her home._ Then the Brothers all turned in unison and walked out in a single file line, leaving Magnus alone with Megan. Her hair fell in front of her eyes, and her hands and legs were covered in soot.

Slowly she opened her eyes, the moment she focused on Magnus she rushed up and grabbed his neck in a tight hug, "Scared." She whispered, her body shaking, "I'm scared."

…

"So the Silent Brothers just let you take her?" Alec sat on the recliner in their flat, "That seems odd."

"I think they were tired of her screaming," Magnus was making dolphin shaped sparks with his hands and showing them to Megan, "They mostly likely gave her to me so they wouldn't have to deal with a two year old."

"Did they say anything about her powers?" Alec scratched the back of his neck, staring at Megan worriedly.

"They just sort of left," Megan ran her fingers through the sparks and giggled, "The Clave is okay this?"

"Yeah," Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes shined, "Are we really doing this?"

"I think we are," Magnus stood up and lifted Megan with him, "Together?"

Alec rose as well and faced Magnus, he reached over to Alec pulled him over, giving him a small kiss, "Together." Alec affirmed.


End file.
